1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile telecommunication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile telecommunication terminal which can display graphic data displayed on a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen of a mobile telecommunication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile telecommunication terminal can be utilized to provide various functions such as a camera function and a replaying function in addition to voice communication functions. The camera function and the multimedia replaying function are more popular now that wideband services is available. A mobile telecommunication terminal may include a high resolution digital camera and a color LCD screen.
On the LCD screen of the mobile telecommunication terminal, icons provide certain information such as receiving sensitivity, battery capacity, message, bell/vibration, etc. Certain graphic data for a menu display and video input through a camera and streaming video signals decoded by an MPEG-4 codec (coder and decoder) are also displayed.
Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram showing a construction of a general mobile telecommunication terminal in which various video data can be displayed is provided. A general mobile telecommunication terminal comprises a central processing unit (CPU) 10; a camera module 102; an MPEG-4 video codec 103, and an LCD 104. The CPU 10 is for controlling each of the above components. The camera module 102 is for photographing videos as a digital method by using an image sensor. The MPEG-4 video codec 103 is for compressing and restoring graphic data inputted from the CPU 101, MPEG-4 streaming video data, and video data inputted from the camera module. The LCD 104 for displaying the compressed and restored data.
The MPEG-4 video codec 103 includes a host interface 1031, a camera interface unit 1034, a video processing unit 1032, an arbitration circuit unit 1033, a memory 1035, and an LCD interface unit 1036. The host interface 1031 is for giving and taking graphic data and control signals with the CPU 101. The camera interface unit 1034 is for receiving a digital video signal from the camera module 102.
The video processing unit 1032 is for compressing the digital video signal inputted from the camera module 102 by a standard of the MPEG-4 or restoring MPEG-4 streaming data inputted from the CPU 101. The arbitration circuit unit 1033 is for arbitrating operations of said respective devices and data processing processes. The memory 1035 is for storing video data inputted from the camera module or video data restored in the video processing unit; and an LCD interface unit 1036 for providing data and control signals to the LCD 104.
Also included are a first display layer for displaying each kind of menu and icon showing various information of the terminal, a second display layer for video data photographed through a camera module, and a third display layer for video data which have restored MPEG-4 video streaming data downloaded from a video server.
The first layer provides for display for menus, icons, and a background screen of the mobile telecommunication terminal. The graphic data is displayed on the LCD through the host interface 1031, the arbitration circuit unit 1033, and the LCD interface 1036 on the basis of data showing information of the mobile telecommunication terminal provided from the CPU 101 and a clock and a synchronization signal required to operate the mobile telecommunication terminal.
The second layer provides for display of video data inputted from the camera module and is to store video data inputted from the camera module into the memory 1035 by compressing as one image, or to display inputted video data on the LCD 104 in real time. Real time digital R, G, B (red, green, and blue) signals inputted from the camera module 102 are displayed on the LCD 104 through the camera interface 1034, the video processing unit 1032, the arbitration circuit unit 1033, and the LCD interface 1036. Also, images stored in the memory 1035 are inputted to the CPU 101 through the arbitration circuit unit 1033 and the host interface 1031, compressed into a certain form (for example, JPG), and then stored in the memory 1035.
The third layer provides for the display of video data which have restored the MPEG-4 streaming video data is to display MPEG-4 streaming video data inputted from a video server (not shown) by restoring as original video data. The inputted video data is inputted to the video processing unit 1032 from the CPU 101 through the host interface 1031 and the arbitration circuit unit 1033. At this time, the video processing unit 1032 outputs the inputted MPEG-4 streaming video data by restoring as original video data. Also, the arbitration circuit unit 1033 receives the restored data and displays on the LCD 104 through the LCD interface 1036.
The three display layers have the following problems. When graphic data such as icons and the menus and video data are to be displayed, icons (play, stop, mute, and etc.) for controlling the video data and information of the terminal (for example, receiving sensitivity, battery capacity, and etc.) are displayed on an upper side or a lower side of the LCD screen. This limits the display area for video display. Alternatively, if the data is displayed on the entire LCD screen of the mobile telecommunication terminal in order to solve said problem, then the icons and menu information of the terminal corresponding to graphic data are not displayed. A solution is needed to the above problems and to maximize the video display area.